Usuario discusión:Fabricio 96
''Mi discusión :) si querés preguntarme o decirme algo dejá tu mensaje acá :3 ---- para mi es solo una manifestacion de alguien que vivio en el pasado, pero creo que deberiamos colocarla en estado "desconocido" como James, Angela, Laura, Cibyl... notaste que despues de entregarle las postales es como si desapareciera?. por eso creo que es una simple manifestacion, ademas, me parece que de parte de los desarrolladores de homecoming fue un simple "copiar y pegar" de Ernest Baldwin, que si aparece como muerto... pensandolo bien, Carol deberia en estado "muerta" Names Names of locations that have been officially shown should be kept in English to avoid confusion. The apartments in the games are Wood Side Apartments, not Apartamentos Wood Side, just as it's Alchemilla Hospital, not Hospital Alchemilla. A redirect can be created, but the pages themselves should stay exactly as the official name is. [[User:AlessaGillespie|AlessaGillespie]] Talk 03:08 23 ene 2012 (UTC) Ola! Pues al final tenía yo razón. No se si recuerdas que al principio yo ya lo hacía bien y tu me dijistes que lo pusiera en inglés. Ahora resulta que hay que cambiarlo todo y ponerlo en español jajaja Saludos! Robbie the Rabbit 10:15 23 ene 2012 (UTC) Ohhhhh Ah, I see. I'd been under the impression that the names were the same, even in the translated games. Man, I'm glad I have you and Robbie to control things here! The editing flow on the Underworld wiki is kicking my ass, especially since I'm the only admin there and the 4th movie just came out, and the F.E.A.R. wiki has been neglected by me and the other admins there for far too long. I wanted to do more here (uncategorized pictures make my head explode), but I got stuck on making templates for F.E.A.R. I'm really glad I made all those templates here a long time ago, though I remember the hours I put into them! Ah well, I'm off to rest from wikis and play Plants vs Zombies! Night! [[User:AlessaGillespie|AlessaGillespie]] Talk 10:18 23 ene 2012 (UTC) Bueno no pasa nada sólo es cuestión de repasarlo todo y ponerlo bien, pero necesito una lista de las cosas que si son en inglés y las que no para saberlo porque ahora mismo no me acuerdo de todo, ya con esto de ponerlo todo en inglés me he hecho un lío. XD Los lugares de SH4 también hay que ponerlos en español? Robbie the Rabbit 10:35 23 ene 2012 (UTC) OK! Ahora crearé la Nota del Diario Rojo (ese que te dije que tenía miles de mininotas en SH4) que ya las he encontrado todas. Luego me pondré a renombrar las cosas que tengan que ir en español, si tengo alguna duda te digo algo ;) Robbie the Rabbit 11:00 23 ene 2012 (UTC) la edad maldita. el inicio legal de la mayoria de edad :- I 'Deimos gelous 13:59 23 ene 2012 (UTC)' Sigo sin entender por qué toqueteas los artículos que estoy haciendo sin haberlo acabado todavía. Además lo que has puesto en negro tenía pensado hacer un artículo de objeto, por eso estaba en rojo... U_U Robbie the Rabbit 16:15 23 ene 2012 (UTC) lo siento, lo iba a revisar, pero en medio de la edicion me sacaron de mi casa (no queria) y me quedo incompleto, asi que guarde lo que tenia y no me fije, evitare que pase de nuevo. 'Deimos gelous 03:49 24 ene 2012 (UTC)' Olaa Fabri.. es un coñazo renombrar todas las cosas otra vez :s No se pueden quedar tal cual? Es que habria que volver a mirarlo absolutamente todo eh... U_U Y no es que salga una vez... es que en un mismo texto aparece unas cuantas veces, y si al menos al renombrar una pagina se autocambiaran todas esas palabras con ese nombre en toda la wiki... pero no es así... renombras una página y luego hay que ir articulo x articulo renombrandolas todas... Luego tb está que cada uno va a su bola y Deimos por ejemplo cambia palabras por otras, cuando están todas igual en todos los articulos ¬¬ Saludos! Robbie the Rabbit 09:20 24 ene 2012 (UTC) No cambio palabras por otras que no estan, si lo dices por lo de la pagina Patient, Fabricio me dijo que colocara Monstruo y no personaje (character traduce como personaje) Bueno luego lo hago!!! A ver si juegas ya a los juegos y no te espoileas más! XD Saludos! Robbie the Rabbit 10:12 26 ene 2012 (UTC) Puedes revisar si falta algo con los "personajes jugables"?. creo que ya los termine (hasta donde podia sin spoilearme, no me eh metido al de heather) 'Deimos gelous 22:26 26 ene 2012 (UTC)''' Ya revise, el unico faltante (creo) es el del Harry Mason de Shattered Memories. Hola Fabri! Pues si los finales están traducidos al español si ^^ Robbie the Rabbit 08:05 27 ene 2012 (UTC)